Локи Фризис
Локи Фризис был третьим сыном Семьи Фризис, носителем синдрома наследственного распространения зла и парнем Миры Ярера. В юности, завидуя Галериану Марлону, он притворялся его другом. После того, как он поступил на службу в Бюро Темной Звезды, Локи был быстро опережен Галерианом и начал тайно планировать убийство успешного судьи. Локи Фризис was the third son of the Freezis Family, an HER and the boyfriend of Mira Yarera. Jealous of Gallerian Marlon, Loki pretended to befriend the young man. After being employed in the USE Dark Star Bureau, Loki was quickly overtaken by Gallerian and began secretly plotting to kill the prodigy judge. History История Early Life Ранние годы Локи родился в 942 году по календарю Эвиллиос и был третьим сыном Семьи Фризис. Воспитанный в могущественной и богатой семье, согласно семейной традиции, его отец и старший брат учили Локи охотиться на маистьянских рабов. После его первого убийства семья отдала в комнату Локи девушку-рабыню. Позже Локи несколько раз посещал Маистью. Смотря на своих старших братьев, посвятивших себя экономике и политике, Локи решил стать судьей и стремился занять пост верховного судьи в Бюро Темной Звезды. Позже он познакомился с работниками на службе своей семьи: Широ Нетсума и Бруно Зеро. Loki was born in EC 942 as the third son of the Freezis Family. Raised in the powerful and wealthy family, Loki was taught by his father and older brother to huntMaistian slaves, participating in the family tradition. After his first kill, his family had the slave girl stuffed and mounted in Loki's room. At some point, Loki visited Maistia several times. Seeing his older brothers enter economics and politics, Loki decided to become a judge, coveting the position of head judge of the USE Dark Star Bureau.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 1 He later became acquainted with his family's employees, Shiro Netsuma and Bruno Zero.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 3 University Studies Учеба в Университете В определенный момент Локи поступил в Университет Левин, расположенный в Alicegrad, Levianta. Позже он встретил Миру Ярера, с которой начал встречаться, несмотря на вражду их семей. Порой Мира готовила для Локи. Позже он встретил Галериана Марлона и притворился его другом. Будучи выделяющимся студентом, Локи стал вторым в учебе, сразу после молодого Марлона. Впоследствии Локи выяснил, что имеет общего предка с Галерианом и притворился, будто связан с ним некой связью. At some point, Loki was accepted into Levin University in Alicegrad, Levianta. Eventually, he met Mira Yarera and the two started dating despite their families' rivalry, with Mira sometimes cooking meals for him. He later met Gallerian Marlon and pretended to befriend him. Excelling in his studies, Loki became the second best student, following closely behind the young Marlon. At some point, Loki discovered that he and Gallerian had a common ancestor and pretended to bond with him over the connection. В 956 году по календарю Эвиллиос Локи вместе с девятью другими студентами отправился на экскурсию в Здание суда Бюро темной звезды. Наблюдая за процессом над Ланой Рэй, Локи услышал как адвокат опроверг утверждение, будто она использовала магию для проклятия, и предположил, что она прибегла к ней для защиты от зловредной магии Эллуки Часовщицы. In EC 956, Loki and nine other students went on a field trip to the Dark Star Courthouse. Observing the trial of Lana Ray, Loki listened as the defendant's lawyer refuted the claim of Lana using the charm to cast curses, suggesting she brought it due to to protect her from the malignant magic of Elluka Clockworker. После переноса судебного заседания Локи покинул здание суда вместе с Галерианом, спросив его мнение насчет окончательного вердикта. Галериан ответил, что это будет смертный приговор, с чем согласился Локи, отметив, что всем был вынесен такой приговор. Желая рассматривать более увлекательные дела, Локи отметил постоянную серьезность мальчика и его положение лучшего студента. After the court was adjourned, Loki walked out of the courthouse with Gallerian, asking what he predicted the verdict would be. Told the death sentence, Loki agreed, noting how everyone got it. Wishing that they watched a more exciting case, Loki remarked on the boy's constant seriousness and being a top student. Затем Локи спросил, почему он хочет стать судьей, когда может проявить себя в любой области, связанной с правительством. Галериан ответил, что из-за его родословной он должен уйти как можно дальше для того, чтобы избежать влияния семьи Viwirtz и добиться успеха в правительстве. Во время обсуждения Маистьи, Локи услышал заявление Галериана, что он давно хотел стать судьей. На вопрос, почему Локи хочет стать судьей, он объяснил, что ему суждено стать Верховным судьей для того, чтобы, используя ресурсы Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос, сделать Конгломерат Фризис наиболее могущественной организацией. Loki then asked why he wanted to become a judge when he could work in any field, citing government. Gallerian replied that, due to his Marlon lineage, he would need to go somewhere far to avoid the Viwirtz family's influence and become successful in government. Discussing Maistia, Loki heard Gallerian state that he had wanted to be a judge for a long time now. Asked why he wanted to be judge himself, Loki explained that he was fated become head judge, stating that he and his brothers could use the USE to make the Freezis Conglomerate the most powerful organization. Услышав, как Галериан пошутил про свои ничтожные стремления, Локи обратил внимание, что в нем также течет кровь Фризис. В ответ Галериан предположил, что они станут соперниками в Бюро темной звезды. В ответ на вопрос о судах над ведьмами, Локи подтвердил, что в мире происходит много странного, однако он отметил свою неуверенность касательно причастности к этому ведьм. Размышляя о своей миссии по их уничтожению, Локи вернулся к упрекам в сторону Галериана о том, кто из них станет Верховным судьей. Hearing Gallerian joke about his smaller aspirations, Loki pointed out that he had Freezis blood too. In response, Gallerian mused that they'd become rivals in the Dark Star Bureau. After being asked his opinion on the witch trials, Loki affirmed the strange happenings in the world before stating his uncertainty that witches were responsible. Speculating it was his mission to exterminate them, he then went back to chiding Gallerian about who was really going to become head judge.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 1 Embracing Ambition Большие амбиции Спустя несколько месяцев Локи сдал государственный экзамен и был принят на службы в Бюро темной звезды. В ночь после его выпускной церемонии Локи присутствовал вместе с Мирой на вечеринке в поместье Асаевых. После нескольких танцев с ней Локи подошел к Галерианы, расспрашивая его о планах на перерыв. Услышав, что он собирается продолжить обучение, Локи предложил Галериану вернуться в Марлон и присоединиться к нему в охотничьей поездке, жалуясь на невозможность частой охоты в Левианте. Several months later, Loki passed the government entrance exam and became employed at the Dark Star Bureau. The night after his graduation ceremony, Loki attended the graduation party at the Asayev mansion, bringing Mira with him. Dancing with her for a while, Loki left and approached Gallerian, asking him about his plans for the break. Hearing him reply that he was going to study, Loki suggested that he return to Marlon with him and join him on a hunting trip, lamenting that he couldn't do much hunting in Levianta. Когда Галериан отказался и сказал ему взять с собой Миру, юная леди присоединилась к ним и сказала, что ей не позволят, так как ее брат против их отношений. Услышав от Миры описание детской внешности Галериана, Локи рассмеялся и предположил, что все из-за того, что он был потомком Прим Марлон. When Gallerian declined and told him to enjoy his trip with Mira, the young woman joined them and told "Galley" that she wasn't allowed to go because of her brother's opposition to their relationship. Hearing Mira point out Gallerian's childlike appearance, Loki laughed and mused that it must have been because of them being descendants of the youthful-looking Prim Marlon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 1 Со временем Локи начал сильно ревновать Миру, запрещая ей разговаривать с другими мужчинами. В какой-то момент он купил машину и рассказал об этом Галериану. В 960 году застал Миру и Галериана за разговором после последней лекции по праву и сердито приказал своей девушке разговаривать с ним. Отметив, что ее занятия закончились двенадцать минут назад и она тратит зря свое время, Локи ушел. Вскоре потеряв терпение, он громко позвал ее издали. Over time, Loki became extremely jealous of Mira, prohibiting her from talking to other men. At some point, he bought a car and told Gallerian about it. In EC 960, Loki spotted Mira and Gallerian talking following the latter's lecture on law and angrily told his girlfriend to stop talking to him. Pointing out that her class had ended twelve minutes ago and that she was wasting her time, Loki left. Becoming impatient soon after, Loki loudly called for her from far away. Спустя неделю Локи узнал о процессе над Кайо Судо, судьей которого был Галериан. Позже он нашел Галериана в столовой и спросил о процессе судебного разбирательства. Он спросил, как вела себя обвиняемая, на что Галериан ответил, что она была так спокойна, что это даже пугает. Тогда Локи выразил разочарование тем, что первым делом Галериана стал суд над ведьмой и приговор предопределен. One week later, Loki learned about Gallerian presiding over the trial of Kayo Sudou. He later found Gallerian in the lunchroom and asked how the trial was going. He then asked what pattern the defendant had, to which Gallerian responded that she had none, and that she was so composed it was almost frightening. Loki then said that it was disappointing that Gallerian's first trial would be a witch trial, saying that the outcome was predetermined. Когда удивленный Галериан спросил, почему он так думает, Локи ответил, что невозможно доказать, является кто-либо ведьмой или нет. А потому пока в мире продолжают происходить инциденты, он продолжит утверждать, что единственный способ прекратить все - это уничтожить всех, обвиненных в колдостве. Когда Галериан спросил о его мотивах, отметив неприемлемость подобных воззрений, Локи прервал его и сказал ему заткнуться. Положив руку ему на плечо, он сказал Галериану, что тот, должно быть, устал и ему стоит иногда отдыхать. После он рассказал, что нашел хорошее охотничье угодье в Левианте и пригласил его на следующие выходные. Затем Галериан вернулся к рассмотрению дела. When the surprised Gallerian asked him why he thought so, he replied that there was impossible to prove if someone was a witch or not, so as long as the problems of the world kept happening, he claimed that a way to stop them was executing all the people accused of being witches. When Gallerian questioned his reasoning, saying that that was not an acceptable solution, Loki interrupted his speech and told him to keep his voice down. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he told him that he must have been tired and that he should relax sometime. He then said that he found a good hunting place in Levianta, and invited him on the next break. Gallerian then returned to the trial. Узнав о помиловании обвиняемой и встрече Галериана с Верховным судьей, Локи начал планировать убийство своего молодого коллеги. Позже он столкнулся с Галерианом и спросил его о результате встречи. Когда Галериан рассказал о своем отстранении, Локи попросил друга не расстраиваться по этому поводу, после чего зазвал его на охоту в лес неподалеку от Пикси. Галериан согласился с условием, что он также заедет в другое место в окрестностях Пикси. Локи ответил, что все в порядке и все, что им требуется, это некоторое снаряжение и его дворецкий, который отвезет их. Чуть позже он радостно посвятил Миру в свой план по убийству Галериана. Learning about the defendant's acquittal and Gallerian's meeting with the head judge, Loki began plotting to kill his young colleague. Later on, he ran into Gallerian and asked him about the meeting; when told about his suspension, Loki told his friend not to feel bad about it. Loki then suggested that the two of them should go to a hunting trip in a forest near Pixie. Gallerian agreed, with the condition that he also visited another place while in Pixie. Loki then said that it was fine, and that they only needed to get some equipment and his butler to drive the car.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 2 At some point, he gleefully told Mira of his plan to kill Gallerian.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 4 Hunting the Game Охотничья Игра На следующий день Локи встретил Галериана на пути из Alicegrad. После он высунул голову из окна автомобиля и обратил внимание на их расписание. Он вышел из автомобиля и представил Галериана Бруно, объяснив, что тот является рабом. Видя, что Бруно представился недостаточно вежливо, Локи ударил его за проявленную грубость, и еще раз, не получив реакции на первый удар. После этого он сел на пассажирское сиденье и позвал остальных за собой. Как только все заняли свои места Бруно завел двигатель и они тронулись. Галериан выразил беспокойство по поводу снежной погоды, на что Локи ответил, что автомобилю снег не страшен. The next day, Loki met with Gallerian on the road out of Alicegrad. He then poked his head out of the car window and pointed out their timing. Afterwards, he exited the car and introduced Gallerian to Bruno, explaining that he was originally a slave. Seeing Bruno introduce himself impolitely, he kicked him once for his rudeness, and then again for not reacting to his first kick. Loki then sat in the passenger seat and rushed the other two to get in. After they did, Bruno started the car and they headed off. Gallerian expressed his uneasiness about the snowy weather, and Loki reassured him that the car could handle the snow. После того, как снежная буря все же началась во второй половине дня, Галериан вновь начал беспокоиться, на что Локи продолжал уверять его в отсутствии каких-либо проблем. Где-то спустя час двигатель заглох из-за усилевшейся метели. Затем Бруно вышел из автомобиля для того, чтобы проверить хижину неподалеку и обнаружил что та была заперта. Когда Локи пошутил над ситуацией, в которой они оказались, Галериан разозлился на него. Сказав, что все идет по плану, Локи убедил его, что они скоро тронутся. Когда Галериан начал требовать потробности, Локи напомнил, что они находятся на охоте и, пока длится эта игра, он может охотиться где угодно. After a snowstorm began around noon, Gallerian again expressed his concern and Loki insisted that there wouldn't be any problem. Around an hour later, the car engined stalled from the intensifying blizzard. Bruno then exited the car to check on a shack nearby, before discovering that it was locked. When Loki joked about the situation, Gallerian got mad at him, only to amuse the him further. Saying that things were still according to his plan, he suggested that they started soon. When pressed for clarification, Loki reminded Gallerian that they were on a hunting trip, and that as long as there was game, he could hunt anywhere. Когда Галериан сказал, что это все не игра, Локи не согласился с ним и, улыбаясь, приставил свой дробовик к его голове. Он выстрелил, однако промахнулся, так как Галериан успел выбежать из автомобиля и побежал сквозь заснеженное поле, преследуемый Локи. Во время преследования Локи насмехался над ним, говоря, что он слишком хорош для него. Локи выразил свое разочарование из=за того, что Галериан быстро превзошел его на службе в Бюро темной звезды. После этого Локи выстрелил снова, но промахнулся, заявив, что как один из Фризисов, он должен быть на вершине. When Gallerian claimed that there was no game, Loki disagreed, smiling and pointing his shotgun at Gallerian's head, smiling. He then shot his gun, but missed Gallerian, who quickly exited the car and run across the snow field, chased by Loki. While running, Loki taunted him, saying that he was too excellent for him. He then expressed his frustration at Gallerian quickly surpassing him in the Dark Star Bureau. Loki fired again and missed, stating that as a Freezis, he had to be the the one on top. Потом он сказал, что всегда считал Галериана помехой и сейчас его терпение лопнуло. Локи снова выстрелил и промахнулся, после чего разозлился из-за того, что после процесса над Кайо Галериан не был уволен, а был просто отстранен. Локи продолжал кричать на Галериана в попытке поймать его, и постепенно они отдалились друг от друга. He then stated that he always thought that Gallerian was a nuisance, explaining that his patience was at its limit. Loki again fired and missed Gallerian, before raging at how Gallerian only got a suspension and did not get fired after Kayo's trial. Loki kept cursing at Gallerian while chasing him, and eventually the two separated. Спустя какое-то время Локи и Бруно нашли Галериана лежащим на земле. После того, как Бруно осмотрел его и сказал Локи, что тот мертв, они заметили, что пуля, убившая Галериана, была выпущена не из ружья Локи. Локи предположил, что где-то поблизости должна быть Широ. Когда Бруно сказал, что им стоит подождать ее здесь, Локи выразил разочарование, сказав, что хотел лично убить Галериана. After some time, Loki and Bruno found Gallerian lying in the ground. After Bruno checked up on him and told Loki that he was dead, the two noticed that the bullet that shot Gallerian was not from Loki's gun, to which Loki suggested that Shiro might be nearby. After Bruno told him that he had her wait in the area, Loki expressed his disappointment, saying that he wanted to kill Gallerian himself. When Bruno suggested that he take care of the body, the annoyed Loki reminded him that he couldn't drive. He then suggested that Shiro took care of him, calling her a half-wit. After Bruno whistled for her, she appeared and was told by Bruno that he and Loki were going, leaving Gallerian to her. Arriving home, Loki spread that Gallerian had died in a hunting accident.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 3 Downfall At some point, Loki achieved the rank of 2nd Class Assistant Judge. In EC 961, information spread about Loki's many slave murders and attempted murder of Gallerian. His physical health later declined. Put on trial for trying to kill Gallerian, Loki smiled as he waited for Hanma's judgment. Hearing Hanma call for order and announce that he was going to give the verdict, Loki listened as the head judge gave him thirty years imprisonment. He was then taken away and incarcerated, missing Mira's meals. Several days later, Loki was visited by Mira in prison. Declaring his anger at Gallerian once he got out, Loki expressed his anger at the young man's betrayal. Met with Mira's silence, Loki assured her his father would make sure he didn't serve a full sentence. Mira then interrupted, explaining that his father had disowned him and denied he had ever hunted slaves. Enraged, Loki pointed out that his father and older brother taught him how to hunt slaves. Desperately asking Mira to confirm if she was on his side, Loki witnessed the woman begin crying. Pointing out that she had been getting bigger, Loki heard her confirm she was pregnant with Gallerian's child. After Mira apologized and left, Loki began screaming. The following year, Loki heard a knock on his cell door, seeing it to be a person with a parcel. Initially confused, Loki surmised they were someone his father sent to help him escape, and took the package from them. After signing for it and seeing the person leave, Loki opened the package and saw that it was a small gun. Confused again, Loki eventually realized he was being told to kill himself. Seeing the moon outside the window and thinking it was beautiful night to die, Loki eventually began thinking about revenge again. Declaring his revenge to the moon, Loki was then shot.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 4 Legacy Наследие В газетах смерть Локи была объявлена самоубийством. После прочтения новостей Галериан был сильно опечален смертью своего бывшего друга. В результате совместных действий по низвержению Локи Галериан наладил связи с Ма, Гусумой и Мирой Ярера, на последней он впоследствии женился. Позже брат Локи Бинди попытался отомстить за него, подстроив крушение Титаниса, совместно с организацией "Зевс". Loki's death was officially ruled a suicide, covered in the newspapers. After reading the news, Gallerian greatly grieved his former friend's death. As a result of working together to overthrow Loki, Gallerian made ties with Ma, Bruno, Gusuma Yarera and Mira, marrying the latter.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 4 Loki's brother Bindi later tried to avenge his death, orchestrating the Titanis Sinking Incident with the Zeus organization.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 8 Personality and Traits Личность и характер Локи был амбициозным и лживым молодым человеком. Локи верил, что его судьба, как одного из Фризисов, быть на вершине, и для расширения влияния своей семьи на весь Эвиллиос он начал изучать право. Принимая во внимание, что его семья возвышалась над другими, Локи ожидал, что станет лучшим в учебе и работе. Он также верил, что его миссия - уничтожить ведьм, из-за которых в мире происходили странные вещи. Loki was an ambitious and deceitful young man. Studying law to expand his family's power and influence across Evillious, Loki believed that it was his fate as a Freezis to be the one on top. Considering his family to be above the rest, Loki expected to be the best both in his studies and work. He also felt that it was his mission to exterminate the witches responsible for the strange happenings across the world. Из-за своих амбиций Локи ненавидил Галериана и завидовал его успехам. Хоть юное дарование представляло собой помеху, Локи подддерживал видимость их дружбы. После того, как Галериан затмил его, Локи решился на убийство. Узнав, что Галериан пережил покушение, Локи был в ярости и поклялся взять реванш. Because of this ambition, Loki hated Gallerian and was jealous of his superior performance. Considering the young prodigy a nuisance, Loki was nonetheless willing to keep up the charade of their friendship. After being continually overshadowed by Gallerian, Loki resolved to kill him. After discovering that Gallerian had survived his murder attempt, Loki was enraged by his apparent betrayal and vowed to take revenge. Будучи носителем синдрома наследственного распространения зла, Локи был склонен к проявлению злобы и жестокости, веселясь от своих планов по убийству Галериана. Участвуя в традиционной семейной охоте на рабов, Локи убедился в том, что каждый не-Фризис не является человеком. Кроме того, он зачастую оскорблял свое окружение, избивая Бруно и крича на Миру. Усугляло ситуацию то, что он имел вспыльчивый характер и периодические приступы гнева. As a HER, Loki was inclined towards malice and cruelty, taking glee in his plans to murder Gallerian. Participating in his family's tradition of hunting slaves, Loki subscribed to the belief that anyone who wasn't a Freezis wasn't human. Loki was also abusive to those around him, physically attacking Bruno and shouting at Mira. Compounding this, Loki had a short temper and would sometimes have outbursts of anger. Уверенный в связях своей семьи, Локи верил, что его отец вытащит его из тюрьмы и был поражен, услышав, что от него отреклись. После разрыва связей с семьей, Локи впал в отчаяние и, недолго рассматривал самоубийство после года нахождения под тюремным заключением. Confident in his family's connections, Loki believed that his father would get him out of prison and was devastated to hear of his being disowned. After losing connections with his family, Loki became desperate and lost, briefly considering suicide a year into his imprisonment. Skills and Abilities Умения и Навыки Обученный в юности охооте на людей, Локи был умелым охотником, хорошо владеющим дробовиком. Кроме того он был выдающимся студентом, уступающим по успеваемости только Галериану, и закончившим университет Левин в юном возрасте. Благодаря своим преимуществам, он имел право быть принятым в Бюро Темной звезды. Его способности к юридической работе помогли ему быстро добиться звания Помощника судьи 2-го класса. Несмотря на наличие у него автомобиля, он не умел управлять им. Having learned to hunt human game at a young age, Loki was a skilled hunter, able to effectively wield a shotgun. Loki was also an outstanding student, being just behind Gallerian in terms of academic performance and graduating Levin University at a young age. As part of this excellence, he was eligible enough to be accepted into the Dark Star Bureau. Loki was also capable at legal work, eventually attaining the rank of 2nd Class Assistant Judge. Despite owning a car, he did not know how to drive. Character Connections Связь с персонажами Галериан Марлон: соперник Локи. Притворяясь другом Галериана, Локи считал его помехой и был возмущен тому,, что он обошел его в учебе и карьере. Поверив в его смерть, Локи был рассержен предательством Галериана и поклялся отомстить ему. Gallerian Marlon: Loki's rival. Pretending to befriend Gallerian, Loki secretly considered him a nuisance and was outraged at his overtaking him in both studies and work. After believing him to be dead, Loki was angered by Gallerian's betrayal and vowed to get revenge on him. Мира Ярера: девушка Локи. Они начали встречаться вопреки вражде их семей. Локи отвечал взаимностью Мире, хотя со временем он начал ревновать ее к другим мужчинам, что привело к его жестокому обращению по отношению к Мире. Безгранично доверяя ей, Локи был шокирован и разъярен, узнав о ее беременности ребенком Галериана. Mira Yarera: Loki's girlfriend. Dating her despite the disapproval of their families, Loki reciprocated Mira's love, although eventually becoming envious of her interactions with other men and mistreating her as a result. Putting great trust in her, Loki was shocked and enraged by her pregnancy with Gallerian's child. Бруно Зеро: дворецкий Локи. Глядя свысока на Бруно из-за его расы, Локи избивал его и злился каждый раз, когда к Бруно проявляли уважение. Bruno Zero: Loki's butler. Looking down upon Bruno due to his race, Loki physically abused the former slave and was angered whenever anyone treated him with respect. Gallery Concept Art= Joc concept art2.jpg|Loki's character design in Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption |-| Books= LokiGallerianNovel.png|Loki as he appears in the light novel Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origins Концепция и Происхождение *Имя Локи заимствовано у скандинавского бога озорства и зла Локи. *Loki's name may be derived from Loki, the god associated with mischief and evil in Norse mythology. *Его фамилия Фризис возможно происходит от английского слова freezing(замороженный). *His last name, Freezis, is possibly derived from the English word freezing. Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption (first appearance) References en:Loki Freezis